


The Invention of a Madman

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sledding, dr. iplier is a good boyfriend, schneep hates it, these two are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Dr. Iplier wants to introduce his boyfriend to his favorite winter pass time. However, he doesn't enjoy it as much as expected. Or at all, really.





	The Invention of a Madman

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one is Sledding.  
> I decided that I haven't written enough Schneep so here ya go. Also, these two were made for each other and you can't convince me otherwise.  
> Enjoy!

“That thing is a death trap waiting to be sprung,” Henrik sneered, “I refuse to touch it.”

Dr. Iplier stared up at him with round, teary eyes, “Please, Schneep? I don’t want to go by myself.”

Henrik glared at the hunk of plastic under his boyfriend, his will beginning to break. He had never been able to say no to the puppy dog eyes, “Fine. But if we die, I am blaming you.”

Dr. Iplier grinned and scooted forward, patting the spot behind him invitingly, “We’re not going to die! I promise you’re really going to enjoy this.”

Henrik grumbled and climbed onto the sled behind the other doctor. His stomach lurched when the sled began to move, tilting down the hill and slowly gaining speed. Iplier cackled in front of him, clutching the sled’s strings in his gloved hands. He wrapped his arms around the laughing man’s waist, his whole body tensed. He was going to die and it was going to be his boyfriend’s fault.

They reached the bottom of the hill and the sled slowly slid to a stop. Iplier leaned back against Henrik, still giggling away, “See? It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Henrik rested his head against Iplier’s back, breathing heavily, “That was possibly the worst experience of my life. Never again.”

Iplier rolled off the sled and stood, wiping the snow off his coat, “Come on, Henrik. Let’s do it one more time. We’ll go even faster this time. Then you’ll have fun, I promise.”

Henrik sighed. He really needed to learn how to say no to this man, “Fine. One more time, but that’s it.”

Iplier grinned and grabbed the sled, not giving Henrik time to clamber from the plastic before he started pulling it back up the hill. Henrik clung to the sides for dear life, his gut clenching. This was going to end badly, he could already tell.

The second time down the hill was somehow worse than the first. Iplier hopped into the sled when they reached the top and pushed off, his grin already a mile wide. Henrik’s heart sank when their speed kept growing. The sled was already going much faster than last time and they were still at the top of the hill. He grabbed Iplier’s waist and buried his face in the man’s back. There weren’t many things that scared him but the possibility of death was one of his worst fears.

The sled continued to pick up speed until Henrik could feel the wind lashing at his hair. Iplier was hollering as they whipped down the hillside.

After what felt like a horrifying eternity, they reached the bottom. Iplier let out a happy laugh and turned to Henrik, “So? Was that any better?”

Henrik shakily let go of the man, “I have never experienced something worse than what we just did,” he rolled out of the sled, laying in the snow for a moment before pushing himself onto his shaky legs, “I need some hot chocolate.”

Iplier followed him, throwing an arm over his shoulder, “Geez, Henrik, I’m sorry. I really thought you would enjoy that.”

“It is okay. I can see why you enjoy it, however, that activity is just not for me. If you would like to stay and continue, feel free. I am simply going to grab some hot chocolate and curl up with a book.”

Iplier squeezed his shoulders lightly, “That sounds like a good excuse to cuddle and you know how much I love cuddling.”

Henrik grinned at him, “We both know you’re only coming for the drink.”

Iplier giggled and kissed his cheek, “You got me.”

Henrik laughed and leaned against his boyfriend, “I got you indeed.”


End file.
